Morinaga Kunihiro
Overview Morinaga Kunihiro (森永国博) is Morinaga Tetsuhiro's older brother. He was best friends with Masaki Junya in middle school and high school. He works in Fukuoka. He firsts appears in the manga for a brief period and then later chapters reveal what happened between him and Masaki which subsequently leads up to their current relationship. His side of the story in the Boukun series is called Bokutachi no Shippai. Description Kunihiro bears only a few similar features to his younger brother, Tetsuhiro, prominently their tall, lean profile. In the colored pages of the manga, his hair is shown to be chestnut blonde and some of his bangs are swept back and his hair appears to be more groomed, fitting his appearance as a working adult. He also wears glasses and makes appearances in formal attire for most of the Koisuru Boukun manga. Background Along with Tetsuhiro, they were raised in a small town which is alluded to be 'rather close-minded in today's settings'. He is best friends with Masaki Junya whom at that time had a crush on him. One day, he walked in on his brother and Masaki making out and the shock and surprise drove him to say hurtful words towards Masaki causing the latter to slash his wrists in a suicide attempt. The Masaki family cut off all relations with the Morinaga family and due to the influence the Masaki family had, successfully warped the story into Tetsuhiro attacking Masaki. Unknown to anyone else, Tetsuhiro made a promise to Masaki never to let Kunihiro know about his silent crush, leading Kunihiro to believe the rumors and chastise his brother for causing Masaki's sudden disappearance. Personality As the older brother of two, he is noted since the very beginning to be loyal to his parents wishes and does his best to fulfill them. He is dutiful to a fault where he marries without considering it to be love or not and has been living his entire life not even knowing he was repressing his feelings and sexuality towards his friend. At first, he is introduced as bit of a heartless jerkass seeing that he splashed water over his brother and even calls him 'good for nothing' in a conversation, hinting that their relationship after the incident with Masaki was cold and distant. In fact, he has no qualms about finding Morinaga personally in his university in Nagoya just to get him to come to his wedding with the excuse of 'people will talk if a relative doesn't show up to the wedding of the oldest son' rather than an actual family reunion. Despite his seemingly unforgiving and unchecked attitude at first, he cares deeply for Masaki. For the past 8 years, Kunihiro searched desperately for Masaki. Upon meeting with Tetsuhiro, he inquires about Masaki, believing his brother to know his whereabouts. (In fact, it may even be hinted that the ultimate reason he came to see Tetsuhiro was to get in contact with Masaki solely that he may be invited to the wedding.) After learning the true story and subsequently chancing upon Masaki working in a bar, he patiently waits for Masaki to end his shift. His softer side is clearly evident after Masaki rapes him and berates him for being arrogant, commenting how his wife is unlucky to have married a man like him yet he listens and ponders about it. He even chose to stay and wait for Masaki's return to talk with him though he was given a chance to escape. During that time, he accepts that he genuinely knew he had been selfish and that he truly wants to care and know Masaki. After Masaki frees him he has taken a new turn on his personality completely. He actively sought after Masaki to find out if his feelings are platonic or romantic and even goes so far as to consult his younger brother during his pursuit of Masaki in Nagoya. Later in the hotel with Masaki, he admits that he is in love with him and that someday he would like to tell Tetsuhiro, since he had a hand in helping their relationship. He also plans to get his parents to understand him and Tetsuhiro too proving that he is still a very loyal person at heart and now no longer holds a grudge against his younger brother. Category:Character